The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Business policies defining restrictions on the distribution and consumption of content may be generally be defined in terms of specific shows, episodes, and times. The business policies may require a great deal of manual curation as part of normal content operations to ensure they are properly implemented. This manual curation may be time intensive for content teams tasked with implementing such business policies across a broad range of content. In addition, under the current state of the art, these content teams must ensure that such business policies are properly applied when the content unexpectedly changes, such as when last minute television programming changes occur. If the business policies are not properly implemented, the content distributor runs the risk of violating contracts associated with the content.